The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - The Chinese Princess/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Irelanders' Adventures of the Travels of the Young Marco Polo - The Chinese Princess. adventure begins in a illustrated page which has a map of Venice on a table Niccolò Polo: (narrating) Venice. The glory of the Adriatic and my home to which I will return after long years of voyage. page turns into the real thing as the camera zooms towards Venice which has ships coming in and out of the docks Niccolò Polo: (narrating) I think of it now and think as always of my son, Marco. And how he must have grown in my absence. I wondered does he think of me from time to time? camera zooms to the buildings of Venice Marco Polo: Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me. Polo, a 10-year-old boy wearing a red hat and red clothes with black hair, runs through crowds of people accidentally bumping into them on the way Marco Polo: Pardon me. Sorry. Coming through. Man: Hey! runs straight into a model of a fish which makes a pile of fish starts sliding off a market stall Marco Polo: Oops. Ah. Man: Marco! man tries to prevent his fish from falling off but Marco accidentally backed into an orange stall, knocking over the oranges off it Marco Polo: Ah! Aah! Woman: Marco! orange seller went over to see the commotion Man 2: Marco! (face-palms while shaking his head) Marco Polo: Sorry. two men watch Marco as he runs on Man: Isn't that Niccolò Polo's boy? Man 2: Yes, that's Marco. Very sad to hear his mother passed away. Man: Well, good thing Niccolò returns today. That boy needs his father to look after him. scene changes to the Tortuga flying above the Adriatic Sea not too far off Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Kim Possible: So where are we going, Connor? Connor Lacey: I thought we can visit Venice to check it out. Twilight Sparkle: After all, Venice is the only place in the world that has water as roads. Everyone: What? Mewtwo: Just like in Altimar, where Latios and Latias live. Lightning McQueen: But how do people get from place to place without roads? Connor Lacey: They walk or go on boats. The Mask: Wow. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be the one to spot that little water town. Chris Kratt: Oh, you're on. But it's not gonna be easy to spot. We've already went over the Adriatic Sea just now. Violet Parr: So how do you plan on spotting it? Martin Kratt: With this. pull out lots of stuff until he found a owl stuffy Martin Kratt: Ah-ha! Fireman Sam: An owl stuffy? How's that going to help you spot Venice? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help me find that water town. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me "Eagle Eyes" for nothing. Melody: Eagle Eyes? Chris Kratt: It's one of my nicknames. Aviva Corcovado: There it is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! saw Venice down below Connor Lacey: Whoa. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Mater: What do you know? This town really doesn't have roads. Dusty Crophopper: So how are we road and air vehicles supposed to get into Venice without any roads? Raven Queen: Hmm. We'II work something out. Martin Kratt: Huh? What the..... Norman Price: What is it? Martin Kratt: I just saw a boy running through Venice. look down and saw Marco running through Venice Connor Lacey: But where is he going in such a hurry? Spike: I have no idea but we'd should get down there and find out. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Let's land outside the canal so we won't get in the way of any ships. Penny Morris: Land the Tortuga here, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. land the Tortuga in the sea outside of Venice Miles: Now, let's board a ship so we can go into Venice. Rex Owen: Won't that be stowing away? Sparky: Rex's right. Miles: I know but we need to get into Venice somehow. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Let's go, everyone. went off the Tortuga and onto a ship that went into Venice. The scene changes to a boy wearing brown clothes named Luigi Bellini singing to himself as he put a glass vase outside Luigi Bellini: (singing) If your tummy's feeling lonely, fill it up with pepperoni. black cat meows, getting Luigi's attention Luigi Bellini: Uh-oh, a black cat! I sure don't want any bad luck around my glass here. pull out a green amulet and wave it at the cat, hissing at it Luigi Bellini: Go away! comes running into view Marco Polo: Luigi! Luigi! Luigi! Luigi Bellini: Marco, you're just in time for breakfast. Marco Polo: Luigi, my father's ship is arriving in port! Come on! runs off Luigi Bellini: His father's ship. (his eyes wided as he realizes) His father's ship! Ha! Amazing! mother caught the glass that he tossed Luigi Bellini: Mama, Marco's father's back! runs off to catch up with Marco, leaving his mother and three sisters excited and surprised Luigi Bellini: Niccolò Polo has returned from.... somewhere. Marco, wait for me! another part of Venice, two big men are carrying a carriage to the port which has a man with a moustache and wearing purple clothing Raffuzio Pulpo: Hurry up. Uno, Due, we have lots to do. (evil chuckle) is running towards port with Luigi right behind him Luigi Bellini: Marco! is nearly there to port Luigi Bellini: Marco, I can't run that fast. I didn't have breakfast yet. lean on a post, tired from the running. Niccolò Polo's ship is also the same ship that the Irelanders are stowing away on Spike: We're here. James Jones: Let's go. Aviva Corcovado: Hold on, guys. Maru: Why? Aviva Corcovado: That boy's coming here. Look. saw Marco heading towards the ship. A man is putting down the gangplank when Marco step into it, squishing his hands to the ground Man: Ow! Connor Lacey: Oh my goodness! Raven Queen: That's gonna hurt! Station Officer Steele: If you ask me, that kid needs to wait until the gangplank's down instead of being in such a hurry. Brock: Too right. runs up to the ship and look about in excitement Marco Polo: Father? Father! went towards the cabin, hoping to see his dad Marco Polo: Father! Father! Father, is that you? it's only the captain Captain: No, I'm the captain. Who are you? Marco is already gone Marco Polo: Father! Father? Father! Irelanders watches him run to other side of the ship Ash Ketchum: He must be excited about something. Misty: Looking for his father it seems. Chris Kratt: Yeah, but he doesn't seem to be slowing down though. Dusk: Yes. He needs to slow down if he wants to look properly. the port, Uno and Due put the carriage down to the ground, letting Raffuzio climb off and walk up to the ship with an evil grin and his henchmen holding an umbrella above him, following him Marco Polo: Father! Father, where are you? Man: Bring it down here, OK? That's right. That's it. man adjust the hook to the crate and inside it, an eye look through a hole, unnoticed Marco Polo: Father, it's me, Marco! Father! as Raffuzio went on board the ship, Marco bump into him, knocking him over. Marco tumbled and landed at the bottom of the stairs. Uno picks him up by the leg Irelanders: Oooh. Raffuzio Pulpo: What disobedience. Such radical behavior and disrespect. Marco Polo: Hey! Raffuzio Pulpo: Boarding a ship without permission? Am I right, Captain? Marco Polo: (strains) Connor Lacey: Leave him alone! the captain and Marco turn to them Twilight Sparkle: Let him go! Now! Captain: (kindly) What are you doing on my ship? Aviva Corcovado: We're here to see what that kid was doing. The Mask: Did we heard that his name's Marco? nods Captain: I see. (to Raffuzio) I don't recall allowing you to come on board either, Mr Raffuzio. Raffuzio Pulpo: I am Raffuzio Pulpo, the business partner of Niccolò Polo. I don't need your permission or those foreign people to supervise the unloading of my goods from the quayside. Marco Polo: Wait! These things belong to my father! Serena: Yeah! Raffuzio Pulpo: They would if he were to collect them, young Marco Polo but he's not and I am. he walk down, he bump into Luigi and fell into the sea Raffuzio Pulpo: (yells) Luigi Bellini: Oops. Sorry. drops Marco and went to see where Raffuzio has fallen. The eye watches this with amusement Marco Polo: (to the Irelanders) Who are you guys? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is my team, the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. This is Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, my niece and nephew, Sarah and James, Bronwyn Jones, my brother, Charlie Jones, Helen Flood, Mike Flood, Mandy Flood, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Trevor Evans and Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum... and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Marco Polo: Hello, Pikachu. I'm Marco Polo. Martin Kratt: Why were you in such a hurry earlier? Marco Polo: I was hurrying here because my father's ship has returned and I thought that my father was on it, returning from his adventures but I can't seem to find him. Plus, how did those animals talk and what are those metal things? Twilight Sparkle: Where we come from all creatures can talk. Maters: Us metal things are vehicles. Cars, trucks, planes, we're all kinds of vehicles. Humans use them to drive them to get to other places. Spud: And scarecrows are used by farmers to scare away crows from their fields like me and I'm the only one who is alive. Marco Polo: That's surprising. Captain: You are Marco Polo. Niccolò's son? Marco Polo: Yes, I am. Captain: You are more than welcome aboard my ship, Marco, along with you Irelanders, but I'm sorry to tell you that your father is not here. Marco Polo: What do you mean? He's not here? He didn't come back? Mewtwo: What happened? Captain: Niccolò Polo stayed behind, Mewtwo. Maybe he's in China now. Marco Polo: China? Twilight Sparkle: Why would he go there? Captain: I don't know. (to Marco) He told me to give this to you. pull out a brown journal from his pocket Marco Polo: He did? What...is this? Captain: It is his travel diary. You'II find the answer in there. Marco Polo: No! No! ran off as the crate containing the eye was lifted up. The Irelanders look worried and went after him as Uno and Due fished Raffuzio out of the water Raffuzio Pulpo: You are to go home immediately, Marco Polo. And don't think this imburis will go unpunished. Marco Polo: Yes, sir. walks sadly away with Luigi and the Irelanders following behind. They reached his house Luigi Bellini: Marco? Oh no. Luigi: (to Guido about Luigi Bellini) Is it weird that he and I have the same name? Guido: (speaking Italian) Jimmy Z: Sometimes, I don't do Italian. Luigi: He said that it is weird that the boy here has the same name as me. Jimmy Z: Oh. Right. Luigi Bellini: This is gonna be confusing. Sarah Jones: Should we go inside Marco's house to make sure he's alright, Connor? Connor Lacey: Good idea, Sarah. Fireman Sam: (to Luigi Bellini) Are you coming? Luigi Bellini: I think I'II stay out here for now. You guys go on ahead. Apple White: Okay. Let's get in. head inside Marco's house and went upstairs where they heard crying. They open the door to an office where they saw Marco sobbing over his father not coming home on the desk. He look sadly at a portrait of his father, Niccolò Polo, on the floor to the side of him Connor Lacey: Poor kid. Rarity: He must be so sad. Chris Kratt: It's alright, Marco. He's just getting some business done in China before planning to Martin Kratt: If he doesn't get hold nudges Martin on the arm [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts